


Life is a Constant Development

by LorellaMoon (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé redemption arc, Dork Adrien Agreste, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I like chloe, Identity Reveal, Lila/Volpina bashing, M/M, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Villains, adrienette - Freeform, hawkmoth isnt a villain, i have no idea where im going with this, mama agreste - Freeform, oblivious marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LorellaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months ago Ladybug and Chat Noir fought against Hawkmoth for the final time and lost. Two months later their relationship after revealing their identities is rocky and Adrien's mother is in a coma.</p><p>Chloé is facing the consequences of her actions when her only friend leaves and she's left alone. Until Vi comes around and a old man decided they'll be the perfect new heroes. Heroes Paris desperately needs now that there's a new unknown threat.</p><p>Vi turned to this Chloé person. </p><p>"So Uhm should we attempt to save the world or something?" Vi asked. The blonde sighed and flipped her hair.</p><p>"Sure it's not like I have anything better to do."</p><p>"Great. So Uhm how does this miraculous stuff work again?"  </p><p> </p><p>Chloè Bourgeois Redemption story with Adrien X Marinette and a some Hawkmoth/Gabriel Agreste redemption as well.</p><p>[ Up for adoption! If you are interested, let me know in the comments]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paris's Fate Depends on Two Idiots

Chloé Bourgeois tapped her foot impatiently while she waited for class to be dismissed. She casually glanced to the side only to be met with the empty sight of the seat besides her. It had already been a month since Sabrina had left, moved away to another country. 

To say that Sabrina had been her absolute best friend would be a lie. While she had considered the redhead her friend to some extent, Chloé wasn’t as close to her as a real best friends would be. Sabrina had simply helped her not feel alone. She was gone now; one month since she left and no contact from her whatsoever.

The bell rang and Chloé quickly gathered her stuff before making her way out of the classroom. It wasn’t as if she needed Sabrina anyways. Chloé was perfectly fine without her. Or so she liked to think. In the end Chloé was mean, bitter and lonely person. Not that this would be much help in changing her attitude. Hardly. If anything Chloé would just continue with her head held high, pretending the company of Sabrina wouldn’t be missed. Not many people could pull it off, but Chloé Bourgeois wasn’t just anyone.

“Move it!” She said, pushing people aside to make way for her. She strut up to her limo and dramatically flopped down on the seat before having the door closed. She looked out through the tinted window and sighed.

“Take me to the mall and make it quick!” She demanded. “I have an appointment and I better not be late!”

The car sped off in the direction of the mall and she sat back to scroll through her phone. She opened the Ladyblog hoping to find some new content. Nothing but an article questioning Ladybug’s whereabouts. 

It had been two months since the last person had been akumatized, since Ladybug and Chat Noir had disappeared in an explosion for a few hours before re emerging later saying that it was finally over. Since Paris had returned to the peaceful city it had once been. 

Chloé was somewhat disappointed for the lack of action from her favorite superheroine. Despite this she had decided to be patient, just like any devoted fan should be. She was completely sure that Ladybug would make a comeback soon, and she would be waiting until then. Plus the superheroine had worked very hard to protect Chloé, and Paris. She deserved a break.

The car halted to a stop and Chloé walked out, slamming the door behind her. She walked into the cool, air-conditioned mall and made her way to the elevator. Suddenly her eye caught an interesting looking poster about a new store and she turned to look at it, while she continued walking. She ran face first into someone’s back.

Chloé stumbled and managed to catch herself on one of the huge potted plants sitting there. The other person wasn’t so lucky and they fell face first onto the floor. They stood up and groaned looking down at their shirt. It used to be white, but now it was covered in mint chip ice cream.

“Ugh my shirt!” The girl exclaimed, though strangely enough it came out as more of a whisper. Chloé took a minute to examine the girl. She was a pale girl, a whole head shorter than her, with straight, dark shoulder length hair. It was horribly unkempt and full of ice cream. She was wearing a ratty old black cardigan, a long black skirt, white stockings, and Mary Janes. Chloé took immediate pity of the girl and pulled out her wallet before shoving a note in front of the girls face.

“What?” She asked.

“Here take it. Go buy yourself a new Ice cream and a shirt.” Chloé said. The girl looked at the bill and back up at her.

“Well uhm seeing as this orange, I’m going to assume you just gave me fifty euros.”

“Your point being?” She asked.

“This is too much” the girl said, trying to hand it back. Chloé turned her back.

“Keep it. Go buy something other than those grandma clothes.” Chloé said. Then she walked off in search of the nail salon. Once she found she went in for her appointment. Earlier this morning her nail polish had chipped so she had to get her nails done all over again.

Once she had finished she headed to the elevator. She needed to get home. After all she would have to do her homework on her own all by herself again. Ugh. Walking into the elevator, she stood back and waited somewhat impatiently for it to arrive to the main floor. Instead it decided to stop. The elevator doors opened and an old man began to walk in, taking somewhat of an eternity to do so. He was carrying a medium sized square box with golden design along with a smaller one. Chloé briefly wondered how he managed to hold them and the cane he had without dropping anything. Logic clearly wasn’t a thing here.

Another floor and the doors opened again. This time the girl from earlier walked in. The only difference was that her cardigan was buttoned up, and she had her had in her pocket, looking around as if she were going to get mugged. Chloé rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance. The doors closed again and the elevator continued to descend. Suddenly the lights flickered. Chloé looked up. Without any explanation whatsoever the elevator stopped. Chloé yelled in frustration.

___________

Vi Martin-Dubois had a reasonable reaction when her father had decided to randomly move them from New York City back to France. She had locked herself up in her room and had ignored him for a whole week. Finally, when she decides to get out and explore Paris she gets run over by a truckload of bad luck.

First she nearly gets run over by a motorcycle, then she loses most of her money. The she gets accused of stealing. After that she goes and buys herself an ice cream. Only to end up wearing it. So maybe the fifty euro wasn’t such a bad thing but getting trapped in an elevator sure was. She wasn’t claustrophobic but being in small spaces did make her irritated.

“This can’t be happening!” The blonde girl from before said angrily. “Once my father hears about this-”

“Now now miss Chloé Bourgeois.” The old man with the said. “I’m sure the elevator will start working again soon.” Chloé Bourgeois? Wasn’t that the spoiled brat of a mayor’s daughter her cousin had told her about. Her cousin had a record of a whole week of employment working as Chloé Bourgeois’s maid. Apparently she had mixed up the spring hues with the autumn hues when organizing the girl’s huge makeup collection. 

Vi had decided to tune them out when the old man held out two boxes in their general direction. She blinked and stared at the box. There was post-it on it that she couldn’t quite read properly but if she concentrated, she could make out her name. She hesitantly took it and opened it. There was a plain purple headband sitting there. The blonde girl grabbed it, and Vi noticed that in it sat a gold hair comb. One of those that were used for hair ornaments. 

“So uhm… what’s this?” She asked hesitantly. This wasn’t a whole ‘don’t take candy from strangers’ thing was it?

“That’s Miraculous.” The old man said as if it were the most obvious answer ever.

“What?” She and the other girl echoed. But unlike Vi, this Chloé girl did seem to know what it was.

“You mean like what Ladybug and Chat Noir have?” SHe asked giddily. The old man nodded.

“Paris isn’t safe just yet and our heroes are going need some help. This Miraculous is something very powerful that will help you out.” Vi blinked. Suddenly the elevator started working again and the doors opened up to the main floor. She heard what she was pretty sure were screams of panic coming from outside. 

“So you’re telling me that giving this all powerful piece of ‘Miraculous’ or whatever its called, to a selfish, rich, and manipulative brat and a quiet, invisible, and illiterate brat is such a good idea?” Vi asked skeptically. The old man shrugged.

“Why not?” 

And before she could comprehend what was going on, he was gone. Vi turned to this Chloé person.

“So uhm… Should we attempt to save the world or something?” Vi asked. The blonde sighed and flipped her hair.

“Sure, It’s not like I have anything better to do.”

“Great. So uhm how does this Miraculous stuff work again?” 

They both stared at each other and shrugged. Vi and Chloé pulled out the objects to get a closer look at them when suddenly to flashing purple and yellow orbs appeared. The Orbs then turned into the weirdest creatures she had ever seen. The then proceeded to give them a detailed explanation of what they were.

“So uhm Sawwi,” Vi said. “Shouldn’t we be doing something instead of standing here listening to the superhero 101?” She asked. 

“Oh yeah!” The purple Kwami said. Mizzy agreed with this.

“Okay,” the yellow kwami said. “All you have to do is each say our name and then ‘Transforme moi’” she explained. Vi and Chloé looked at each other and nodded.

“Sawwi transforme moi!”  
“Mizzy transforme moi!”

Before she knew it, Vi was wearing a dark purple body suit with a purple cape of lighter purple feathers that seemed to also be attached to her arms. She had a belt with feathers creating a half skirt. Her boots were black and had straps. She was wearing black gloves with grips on them. She looked at a mirror nearby and noticed a purple mask on her face. Her head band no had five feathers sticking out from it. From her neck, a pair of nunchucks were hanging. Her hair also seemed messier.

Chloé was wearing a yellow body suit with black stripes. She had black knee length high heels boots and black elbow length gloves. On her left thigh there was a holster that was holding a tiny hammer. She had a yellow mask with a black stripe running horizontally through it and the hair comb had five black stripes in the center.

Vi was Petite Hirondelle and Chloé was Queen Bee.

Suddenly a wolf looking thing lunged at them. Petite Hirondelle moved her hands in front of her face while Queen Bee jumped up a few feet in the air and clung to a tree. Since when do malls have trees?

The wolf thingy slipped over a drink and crashed into a wall beside her. SHe turned to look at the yellow superhero. What had they gotten themselves involved in?


	2. Nether Wolves

When Queen Bee had discovered she now had the ability to turn into a superhero, she had been extremely excited. Now she was completely scared out of her wits. Besides her, Petite Hirondelle seemed extremely scared as well and showed no signs of stopping. Not that Queen Bee was either. You'd have to be an idiot to stop running when there were mutant wolves running after you. 

While Queen Bee generally didn't do any running, she found that five minutes later and she hadn't gotten tired. It must have been some cool power the miraculous gave her. 

"Hey Chl- Queen Bee!" Hirondelle yelled. She had one of those ninja weapon things in her hands.

"What!" she yelled. She glanced behind her shoulder and realized that the four or five my rant wolves that had been chasing them had become a whole pack of wolves. She picked up the speed.

"When I tell you to jump, do it and try to grab on to my arm." She said, spinning the ninja things with such ease. Queen Bee nodded. Petite Hirondelle quickly swung the thing up and it quickly wrapped around the top part of a light post.

"Now Jump!" And Queen Bee did. She jumped and clung to the girls arm while the other one spun her self and perched up on the light post like a bird. The mutant wolves barked at them a few minutes before moving up. After making sure there weren't going to turn back, Queen Bee did an awkward shimmy onto the light post. Petite Hirondelle unwrapped the ninja thing and hooked it back on to her belt. 

"Hey you have those shimmering wings right?" Hirondelle asked her. Queen Bee nodded.

"Try and see if you can fly with them." She said. Queen Be paused for a minute and tried. And succeeded for a few seconds before plummeting back down.

"Concentrate!"

"I'm trying to!" She whined and tried again. This time it went much better.

"Let's try to make it to the top of that building. That one with the orange billboard." Hirondelle said, pointing to it.

"The one that says 'Fitness'" Queen Bee asked to make sure. She just shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know?" And then Hirondelle jumped down and below only to glide back up. Looking closely, she realized the feather cape was made of thick materials and attached to her arms, helping her glide through the air. Queen Bee made haste and was quickly flying after her, admittedly a but clumsily. Believe it or not, flying with these wings was difficult.

Once they made it to the top of the building, Queen Bee collapsed in exhaustion.

"We shouldn't be doing this." She said crossing her arms and looking up. "We don't know the first thing about being super Herod and this things..." Those things were Akuma. At least not any she had ever seen, and she had come face to face to many Akuma.

"We should just let Ladybug and Chat Noir handle it." She said. Hirondelle frowned.

"I know that old man seems a bit lost on brain cells but maybe he gave this to us for a reason?" She said. 

"We can't do this!" Queen Bee exclaimed. And she truly thought they couldn't. She wasn't heroic like Ladybug. She wouldn't be able to stand up to those ugly creatures. She could barely use this bizarre ability to fly.

"Don't give up!" Hirondelle said harshly. "You looked so excited when you got that comb. We haven't even tried, we've just run away. We can do this!" 

"But-"

"No buts! You have that hammer weapon, I have my nunchucks. We can do this. We just have to work together." She said. "I even bet you Ladybug had trouble at first, but we can do this!" Queen Bee looked up at Petite Hirondelle's determined face and sighed.

"Fine. We'll give it a try." She said and stood up.

"Great! Now first things first! We have to find where all these wolves are coming from!" She said. Queen Bee stood up.

"We could try and get to the top of the Eiffel." She said. "It would probably give us the best view of the city and we could pinpoint exactly where they're coming from." She said. It was after where Ladybug and Chat Noir were usually found. They had to go there for a reason right?

"That's a good idea. Let's go!"

And so they were off, Hirondelle gliding and Queen Bee flying. Every so often they would stop by a building to catch their breath. She was proud to state she didn't fail flying like before. By the time they made it to the tower, she was starting to get tired.

"See anything?" She asked Hirondelle who was circling around the tower. The purple bird girl landed somewhat awkwardly beside her and Queen Bee steadied her.

"Over there!" She pointed and Queen Bee looked over. Everything seemed to be originating from a certain point. There seemed to be a weird glow coming from that direction. Queen Bee took a deep breath. 

"Okay so we should head over there!" She said. Hirondelle nodded.

"We should definitely have our weapons ready just in case we have to fight. It'd be best if we stuck up high though. Not until we find a way to stop this." She said, pulling out her nunchucks, as she had called them earlier. Queen Bee pulled out the tiny hammer from its holster on her thigh.

"What am I supposed to do with this tiny thing?" She asked, shaking it around. "To do any damage it would have to be bigger." And a glow engulfed it before the hammer grew. The main part of the hammer was now bigger than her head and it was lines in diamonds. The shaft was long, thin and silver and definitely didn't look like it could hold the weight it was carrying. To be honest, She wasn't sure why it felt light to her hold. Probably had something to do with her miraculous.

"Well that's definitely more helpful." Hirondelle pointed out. Queen Bee nodded.

"Yeah, now let's go!" She said. 

She was pleased to say, she had pretty much mastered the art of flying by now. She quickly scanned the ground below her. There seems to be some kind of rift or portal glowing blue. Darkness seemed to be emanating from it and every so often, more wolves would crawl out from it. It was then that she realized that this was more than Paris had ever dealt with. The evil she felt from the portal made her doubt herself again and she gripped the handle of her hammer tightly. She took another deep breath and looked over to Hirondelle.

"I'm going to go get a closer look, you stay here and see if you find anything else," she instructed the small heroine. Hirondelle nodded before she jumped of their perch and began circling around. Queen Bee began to fly in the direction of the portal. 

Suddenly she heard a cry for help. She paused for a minute before continuing to fly. Until she realized something. Perhaps the normal her would do something life that, but she was Queen Bee now. A super hero. She was supposed to help people. And so she turned around a flew in the direction of the crying voices. 

Once she arrived at their point of origin, she found two small children huddled in fear as six wolves surrounded them and began to walk closer to them. They were doing something weird. It was as if they were sucking out energy from the children. Queen Bee immediately felt bad for even considering to ignore their cries.

"Hey!" She shouted. "Pick on someone your own size!"

The mutant wolves immediately turned to her and began to approached her. She gripped her hammer tightly and swung. She swung it in a spiral, catching three wolves in its transit and hitting them hard. The one that hit her hammer directly turned into a pile of black dust while the others hit the wall first before turning into dust. With new found confidence, she quickly charged at the other ones, leaping in their hair and cooking one on the head, while she kicked one into the wall to stun it temporarily while she took care of the other one. She was breathing harshly by the time she had finished. The worst part? The piles of dust were pulsing and seemed as if they were to try regenerating. She quickly ushered the kids out of the alley.

"C'mom lets get you somewhere safe" she said As they ran down the street. Finally, Queen Bee found a building that was mostly left alone with people inside. She quickly ushered the kids inside before running out. She had to figure something out soon. This was getting too out of hand.

Queen Bee began flying again, though this time at a lower level. She needed to be close enough to the ground to help anyone at moments notice but high enough to be somewhat safe. Apparently she wasn't high enough though, because in the next moment something slammed into her and sent her and the object flying into a building. Glass shattered around her as she hit the window. As soon as she halted to a stop, she kicked the object away from her and held her hammer ready, just in case.

"Wait!" A voice cried out. That's when Queen Bee realized that the object had actually been a person. And not just any person. A super hero. 

"Chat Noir?!" She asked, surprise lacing her voice.

"Yeah that's me!" He said. The he paused and looked at her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Queen Bee." She stated proudly, hefting her hammer on her shoulder. "Since you and Ladybug can't seem to take care of this, you're going to need some help obviously." It was surprisingly easy to act confident and self assured, even if she wasn't. Chat Noir looked at her skeptically.

"So you're a super hero too? What's your miraculous?" He asked and Queen Bee tapped her hair comb. 

"Here it is, now stop dilly dallying. We have a city of rampaging wolves to save she said, and began walking out. 

"Wait!" He said and Queen Bee turned around.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you have some sort of plan, or do you know how to stop this?" He asked. Queen Bee couldn't just tell him she had no idea, her pride wouldn't allow it.

"Well obviously we should stop the income of wolves before anything else. That portal, there has to be some way to close it."

"No dice." He said. "Me and Ladybug were already there. It's not like anything we've ever seen, it's like a mirror of sorts and the wolves keep phasing through it." This made things difficult. 

"Okay how about this. You go get Ladybug and bring her to the top of this building, and I'll bring over my partner as well. It'd be easier if we all come up with a plan together." She instructed. Queen Bee gave herself a smile. So far she wasn't failing at this superhero stuff.

Chat Noir nodded. "Got it." And then he ran out. Queen Bee herself went out the building before flying up. Finally a few feet up she found Petite Hirondelle and waved her over. She perched onto a nearby building while Queen Bee continued to hover.

"C'mom Hirondelle!" She said. "We have to go meet up with Ladybug and Chat Noir!" She told the bird girl. She was giddy at meeting her idol after such a long time but pushed those feelings away. She needed to concentrate right now.

"Say Queen Bee?"

"Yeah?" 

"Well you know how Sawwi and Mizzy told us about how we had special powers we could use only once before depleting our powers?" She asked. Queen Bee nodded.

"Didn't Sawwi say you had to figure yours out on your own?"

"Yeah but that's beside the point right now. Do you know if Ladybug and Chat Noir have any special power?" She asked. Queen Bee though about for a few minutes.

"Well Ladybug can use lucky charm which is an ability to get a random object that makes itself useful to the task at hand and she can also purify stuff. Chat Noir has Cataclysm which lets him destroy stuff." She said. Hirondelle sat there thinking for a few minutes before she nodded and got up.

"I think I just might know how to fix all of this" she said. "Now let's go meet up with these other two Heroes!" She said. Queen Bee nodded.

They quickly made their way towards the meet up building where they found Ladybug and Chat Noir already there.

"Are you sure that was really another miraculous holder? Remember what happened with Volpina?" Ladybug said.

"I'm sure. You don't think Hawkmoth has anything to do with this?" Chat Noir said this.

"You can't be too sure-"

"Hey guys!" Queen Bee interrupted. They had work to do.

"Hey." Chat Noir greeted. "Is that your partner?" He asked. Queen Bee nodded.

"Hello, I'm La Petite Hirondelle" she introduced herself. Queen Bee turned to Ladybug.

"It's such an honor to be working with you and Chat Noir!" She gushed. Then she cleared her throat. "Hirondelle actually has a plan."

"You do?" Ladybug asked. Hirondelle nodded.

"Yes, you see I've been patrolling from the sky, and I've figured out a few things." She explained. "While a lot of the wolves are leaving the mirror portal thing, there are a lot of them that seem to be guarding the portal and something else. A gem of sorts. Once in a while the wolves that are out, return and seem to give energy to this gem. The energy they are stealing from the innocent. This gem is protected by a forcefield machine." 

"So what do we do?" Chat Noir asked.

"It's simple actually, if not a bit risky. Queen Bee will use her special ability 'Super Force' to destroy the portal. From what I know, it should be enough to render it useless. Meanwhile Ladybug and I will distract the wolves while Chat Noir sneak around them and destroy the forcefield around the gem before grabbing it. Then Ladybug will purify it and destroy it, hopefully purifying all the malignant energy and returning it to its owners." Queen Bee was impressed. 

"What about the remaining wolves though?" Ladybug asked.

"I'm not too sure about that." Hirondelle admitted. "Logically with the portal closed, they'll be weakened and they'll stay dead instead of regenerating. We can take care of them. Let's try and take care of the important stuff first though." She said. Ladybug nodded.

"Okay, we should move now, bodies they start doing some real damage!" Ladybug said and they all nodded. 

With her hammer in hand, she started flying towards the portal. She noticed that the wolves were alerted to her presence. She couldn't land and activate Super Force. She would have to do it before landing, and destroy the portal quickly. And she only had one hit.

"Okay, here goes nothing..." She said to her self before raising her hammer mid-flight. "SUPER FORCE!" She yelled and shot straight towers the portal. She felt a lot of power go to her hammer and could felt the thick electricity building itself up. She she swung at the portal.

It immediately cracked before turning into dust and fading away. The force was so big that the wolves trying to defend the portal got thrown back. Some of them turned to dust immediately; others hit the ground and were to weak to get back up. Queen Bee felt very accomplished. 

Having done her part, Queen Bee quickly went over and helped Chat Noir keep the wolves away. Ladybug used her lucky charm, a net, and while it seemed like there was no use for it. Chat Noir recovered the Gem and threw it the red heroine. She used the net to catch it and purified it. As soon as it was purified the wolves were vanished. Queen Bee believe that they had been purified as well through the Gem. Ladybug crushed the gem beneath her feet and it disappeared. The she returned the town back to normal. It was reverted to back before the attack. Queen Bee smile triumphantly. It was over. 

"Hey look at this." It was Chat Noir.

"What is it?" Queen Bee asked. He was holding a piece of paper. It showed an image of the wolves they had just fought. The top read "Nether Wolves."

"I found it right where Ladybug destroyed the Gem. It basically has information about these wolves. I was thinking Petite Hirondelle should keep it since she was the one who came up with the whole plan and everything"

Both Hirondelle and Ladybug made to protest. The four synchronized beeps made them all aware that they were about to detransform. 

"Keep that safe!" Ladybug told Hirondelle before running off. Chat Noir waved goodbye. 

"C'mom" Queen Bee said. "We should find a safe place to detransform as well. And they did, and the they're were normal civilians again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter was longer than I expected. So tired :p
> 
> Anyways thanks to everyone who left kudos and commented, I means a lot.
> 
> Lots of Love, LM


	3. The Evillustrator

Adrien Agreste snuck back into his room, trying to be quiet. This whole day had been a mess and he was completely exhausted. It didn't help that both Ladybug and Marinette were avoiding him. He wished time would go back to when they didn't know each others identity. Perhaps things would be simpler.

He sighed and laid back on his bed. He didn't know what was going on at the moment but he had a bad feeling about it. These wolves, Nether Wolves the paper had said, were dangerous. He had never seen anything like this. He highly doubted that Hawkmoth... his father, had anything to do about it. Plagg and Nooroo were constantly talking after all. She would have said something if she noticed his father turning back to his evil ways. Suddenly the door opened and his father walked in.

"Dad." He greeted. His father had tried to be there for him now. Adrien knew he was trying, but the fact that he had been an evil super villain kind of made things awkward. Not to mention the tension around the house with his mother in a coma.

"Adrien. I heard about the attack. Are you okay?" He asked. He truly did look concerned. 

"Yeah I'm fine. Two other miraculous users actually appeared and helped us. Queen Bee and Petite Hirondelle." He said. His father seemed to think.

"Hirondelle. That's curious." His father said.

"Why?"

"Because when Hirondelle appears, Nagini will also appear." He explained. Adrien was intrigued. That's when he remembered his father had done a lot of research on Miraculous and the likes.

"Is that bad?" He asked.

"It's depends. They say it's a curse that Hirondelle and Nagini will either become good friends or the worst of enemies. Not only that, when they both appear, it's because chaos will usually follow." Adrien had a feeling that was correct. He sighed.

"Adrien?" His father asked him. 

"Huh?"

"Are you still having problems with Ladybug?" His father was the only other person who knew what had happened that day for obvious reasons. Not to mention in the few interviews they had been part off, everyone had noticed that things were a bit cold between them.

"It's... I try to get along with her but she just ignores me most of the time." He confessed. His friendship with Ladybug had been one of the best things to ever happen. He couldn't help but feel that he was loosing that. His father put a hand on his shoulder.

"Have you tried talking things out with her?" He asked.

"She won't even have a normal conversation with me."

"You should definitely try then. From the looks of it, things will be getting very dangerous. Ladybug and Chat Noir had a very good relationship. Without that, you could both end up getting hurt. And you deserve to be happy Adrien. I certainly haven't helped that."

"...thanks dad." He said. 

"Oh that reminds me." His father said. "The hospital called. Your mother showed signs of waking up. They said her chances of waking up have increased." His father informed him.

"Really?"

"Yes. They say it might not be long before she wakes up." Adrien smiled. He would get to see and talk to his mother soon!

__________

Gabriel Agreste walked out of his son's room. He began heading to his office when he ran into Nathalie.

"Nathalie." He said. His assistant looked up immediately, ready and attentive.

"I'll be in my office, no one is to disturb me until dinner." He instructed. Nathalie nodded and he walked away. As soon and he reached his office, he locked the door behind him and called Nooroo.

"Is there something wrong?" The pink kwami asked. Nooroo was always very cautious with him. Gabriel couldn't help but feel remorse at his actions now that his goal had been completed. The way he had gone about doing it definitely wasn't the best. 

"The attack today." He said. "Do you have any knowledge on what or who could have caused it?"

"No sir. I've honestly never seen anything like it. It might have something to do with Pandora's box though." She said. Gabriel headed over to his bookshelf and pulled out a book. He set it down on his desk and opened it to a particular page. 

Pandora's box. 

There were many myths and legends that spoke about Pandora's box. The one in this book was the one believed to be the most accurate. 

Pandora had been a young girl who had decided that to get rid of all the evil in the world, the good had to be put away as well. In a huge vault she locked away every treasure both good and bad. In it there weapons that held the souls of some of the wrist villains to have existed. Eventually millennia after Pandora's box was sealed away the world began to create magic once more on its own. The current seven kwami began to exist. Someone though, opened Pandora's box and released everything including the old kwami. 

"There's no way I can leave them to their own devices." He said. "Not with Ladybug and Chat Noir on the rocks. We don't even know if Nagini will be a threat." He said. Nooroo nodded. 

"You're going to use the Miraculous?" She asked. 

"The Akuma. I still have copies of them. Obviously I can't choose just any, I'll have to be careful about this. I should be able to permanently infuse an object with the Akuma to have it work in a similar way to that of miraculous, correct?" He asked. Nooroo nodded.

"Yes, though it seems a bit risky. I mean Akuma developed abilities that would mostly be beneficial to themselves." The Kwami pointed out. "There's also the possibility that even with free will that they'll continue acting as villains."

"I'm well aware of that. That's why I have to be meticulous with my choosing. I already have one person in mind that I know would be perfect."

"you do?" Nooroo asked.

"Yes. The Evillustrator if I remember correctly, never actually wanted to hurt anyone. His powers are also very flexible." He stated. Nooroo seem to think about.

"Yes, he's probably the best candidate for this. What about the other one?"

"Perhaps you can consult Plagg and Adrien on that." He said. The he sat down at has desk. He had important things to do

_________

Nathanaël was busy trying to finish tomorrow's homework when he saw it. An Akuma butterfly. He was so startled that he fell off his chair. He cursed. His brother Leo had been going through a few rough days and he didn't want to wake him.

The butterfly fluttered in front of him and dropped a piece of paper in front of him. Then it kind off just hovered in place. He frowned. Could butterflies even hover?

He was hesitant to pick up the piece of paper. What if it was a trap or something? Still, he figured that as long as he didn't touch the Akuma, he'd be fine. So he picked up the piece of paper and read its contents out loud.

"Dear Evillustrator. There is currently danger worse than Paris has ever seen. I'm giving you the chance to fight and use your powers for good. This Akuma can't be purified like the others once it enters an object of your choosing. If you later decided you do not want the powers, simply pass down the object."

Nathanaël put the piece of paper down. What!? 

He was confused. Why would this person want a villain to fight? Why him, the Evillustrator? Should he fight?

Eventually, though not decided, he grabbed an old watch he had lying around and held it out for the Akuma. The black butterfly fluttered to it and disappeared into the object. Nothing happened after that. No sudden body possession, nothing evil really. It was pretty anticlimactic. 

Nathanaël was about to throw it in his drawer when he decided to just keep it with him. That way there was less danger of someone getting. He knew Leo liked to come and rummage through his stuff sometimes. He sighed and when to bed, plenty of questions still running through his mind. Needless to say, he didn't get much sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day another chapter. So I think I got the update schedule somewhat figured out for this story. I'll be updating every two days from now on. Also, If any of you read "Of Love and Life" You'll probably know who Leo is. To be honest he was only supposed to appear in that fic but I kinda might've gotten attached to him. oops.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for all the comments and kudos, it means alot.
> 
> lots of love, LM


	4. School

Vi woke up the next wishing she didn't have to go to school. Not only was she exhausted from the day before, having saved Paris from the mutant wolves, she also had a headache. 

She yawned as she got up from bed to get ready for the day. She was brushing her teeth when something purple zipped in front of her, startling her as she screamed.

"Is everything alright Vi?" Her father asked from the living room where he was no doubt sitting on the floor, drinking some coffee and editing his manuscript. Her father was a writer, which was kind of ironic seeing as she was dyslexic and had a hard time reading.

"Yeah! Stubbed my toe!" She yelled back and continued getting ready. Her Kwami just levitated there and followed her around. It was creepy but she ignored it. She didn't want to be late for school.

Vi grabbed the headband and put on in front of the mirror and frowned when she saw her hair. It would need a hair cut soon, because despite being big short, it was completely damaged. She shrugged and grabbed her bag. Sawwi zipped in.

"So Uhm what are you doing exactly?" She asked the purple creature as it poked it's head out of her bag.

"Going with you obviously," she said. Vi frowned.

"That won't be such a good idea. What if someone sees you?"

"But I need to be with you in case of an emergency!" Sawwi pointed out. She had a good point.

"Fine, but make sure to stay hidden." Vi said, letting her in and throwing in a packet of almonds after her. She didn't really understand the whole food thing but decided there were many things she would never understand. Like that piece of paper currently hidden in her bag. There was now way she could understand what it said all on her own.

"I'm leaving dad!" She said as she walked out. Her father mumbled a goodbye and she was off.

At school she luckily didn't have to go to the main office since her dad had taken care of everything they day before. She just had to go to the classroom and give the note to the teacher. Vi just hoped she wouldn't have to introduce herself. 

She found the classroom rather quickly and found that there were still a few minutes before class started. She walked in and gave the paper to the teacher. She was sent to sit down. Vi let out a sigh a relief and began to head to the back of the classroom before an arm grabbed her book bag, preventing her from walking.

"And where do you think you're going?" Came a familiar voice. 

"Chloé?" Vi asked as she turned around to face this person and saw that it was indeed the yellow miraculous holder.

"Who else?" Chloé said with that self assured look of hers. Then she gave Vi a glance and frowned.

"Those clothes again?" Vi nodded. Chloé shook her head. 

"You can't seriously keep leaving your house like that." She said and grabbed her arm and dragged over to the front desk. "Sit" she commanded. Vi stared at the chair for a few minutes before sitting down. Chloé, she decided, wasn't taking no for an answer. Not that she liked sitting at the front all that much but at least she wouldn't be completely alone.

Class, as usual, was boring and difficult to understand thanks to her dyslexia. She ended up not taking any notes, and decided to rely on just her memory. By the time the bell wrung though, she was nearly half asleep. She lazily stood up and picked up her bag before shuffling out behind Chloé. Then she crashed into someone.

Papers scattered everywhere while Vi herself tumbled down. She let out a yell as her knee hit the edge of a chair and pulled it down with her as well. She was sure she also ended up hurting Sawwi in the process.

"Oh my god in so sorry!" Someone squeaked out. She looked up to see a boy with red hair, tan skin, and the prettiest real eyes ever.

"Uhm it's okay." She mumbled aware that other people were watching. Great, just what she needed. Attention.

"Watch where you're going next time!" Chloé snarled and Vi frowned. Chloé and Queen Bee really were different people.

"Chloé!" She said, frowning at the blonde girl. The she turned to they boy and smiled apologetically.

"It's okay really. Accidents happen." She told him and handed him a piled of papers. She glanced at them and realized there were drawings on them. Good drawings.

"Oh thanks" he mumbled looking down. She frowned and walked off.

"You know, you didn't have to be so mean." Vi said. Chloé rolled her eyes and ignored her. Vi sighed and just followed Chloé to her next class. Science.

They were given an assignment. Great, just great.

"So Uhm Chloé." She said, looking at the piece of paper with the swimming letters on it.

"What?" She asked.

"Well Uhm could you help me? I kinda have a hard time reading and stuff, so if you could read me the questions I can answer them and you can write them down." She said, hoping Chloé would agree. The girl looked as if she weren't going to agree but grabbed the paper anyways.

"Whatever, let's just get this done." She said and Vi smiled.

Eventually the school day ended and Chloé had decided that they were going to the mall to give Vi a much needed makeover. She couldn't be dreading it more. 

The blonde had walked out and told Vi to meet her upfront. She was trying to procrastinate. Then two girls approached her.

"Hey you really shouldn't be hanging out with Chloé." One of the girls said. She had tanned skin, brown hair and thick glasses on her face. Vi frowned.

"Okay?" She said as she finished packing her bag.

"She might seem cool now but she's a disaster. She had poor Sabrina, her 'friend'," cue the air quotes, "running around doing everything for her and just treating her awful in general." The girl said. Vi didn't put it past the blonde girl but she didn't agree with them.

"If you say so." Vi answered and begun to walk away, she was stopped.

"I know you think we're lying," the other girl spoked up, "but it's true. Chloé is just a selfish, rude, spoiled brat who will never do something that benefits anyone other than herself." she had dark hair and pale skin. She had some nice blue eyes. Not that Vi cared. She was angry.

"Oh and I'm supposed to hangout with people like you?" She said with a glare. They looked quite surprised at her attitude. She continued. "Because I hardly want to hangout with people who go and talk behind people's back. I'm not blind, Chloé is spoiled and she has a disdain for the majority of the human race but that gives you the right to poison people against her. A warning, I understand. Next time just let people form their own opinion." She said and walked out. Right at the door she met face to face with Chloé who was frowning.

"What took you so long?" She asked and then shook her head. "Whatever let's just go." And she was dragged off.

_____________

Chloé had heard the whole exchange between Alya, Marinette, and Vi. Though she wouldn't admit it, Vi's answer had made her feel happy. She wasn't a good person, she knew that much, but for someone to give her a chance despite how she was was pretty unheard of. 

She knew Vi wouldn't be like Sabrina. That had always been clear. She didn't care though, all she wanted was the void of loneliness to be filled, and perhaps Vi would be her first real friend.

"Is this okay?" Vi asked and Chloé looked up. She was wearing a black. T-shirt with a music note on it, a dark purple jacket with a hem that reached right above her ribcage, a dark purple pleated skirt, and lilac leggings with a dark purple floral design at the bottom. Chloé nodded.

"It's passable, and way much better than before. Now you just need a hair cut." Chloé said. After paying she dragged off the poor bird themed super hero.

_____________

Somewhere in a universe unknown a sinister being sat on a thrown of gnarled tree roots. She had dark long flowing hair and a cruel smile. Her eyes shown a bright pink, brighter than a neon sigh.

"Hmm so those children were able to stop me huh?" She asked to herself. No one dared answer her. She let out a evil laugh.

"Impressive! Very impressive!" She said, clapping loudly. Then she looked at the two gems sitting besides her.

"Not impressive enough though. Two whole gems of pure raw fear, will be more than enough. Gnome!" She yelled out. The individual known as Gnome, a young boy with pure white hair and the bluest eyes stepped forward.

"Y-yes milady?" He asked, never making eye contact. She took on e of the gems and concentrating before pulling out the fear gathered of a particular person. Adrien Agreste also known as Chat Noir.

"Take this to the DollMaker." She said, placing the energy into a particular pebble. "Any price I will for a one of her best dolls made with this." Gnome nodded and quickly grabbed before heading off to do his job. Secretly though his mind held hope. Unbeknownst to his mistress, he knew the nature of the DollMaker's best dolls. Living breathing a completely human. Sure she would attempt to bend it towards her will but there was hope. He could develop a conscious and perhaps he would help bring her down!


	5. Alternat Reality

It was early in the morning when another attack occurred. It was barely nine when they all heard screams of fear throughout the streets. 

They sky was bright though it was missing any color it previously had. Adrien looked over at Marinette and they nodded before running off to transform. 

"We should wait for Hirondelle and Queen Bee." Chat Noir said and Ladybug frowned and shook her head.

"We don't have time. You can use your cataclysm to destroy the portal." She said. Chat frowned.

"You saw what happened last time! You can't really expect us to be able to do this all our own?!"

"We can and we will!" She said before running off. Chat sighed sadly. Ever since the final battle she had been like that. It was worse with Hirondelle and Queen Bee. He knew it was because she wanted to prove herself, so she wouldn't be a failure any longer. Loosing to Hawkmoth had taken a toll on her.

Chat followed her as they attempted to find the portal. That's when he realized it. Color was disappearing. It was subtle, only a few objects but as they moved closer to the center of Paris, he started to see less and less color.

"Ladybug wait!" He said. The spotted heroine stopped to look at him.

"What is it Chat! We don't have time!"

"Well maybe you should make time!" He shouted her! "You're rushing into things, you don't even bother listening anymore! I don't even recognize you any more!" He yelled, angry.

"Well I'm sorry for trying to help people!" She yelled back. 

"Help people?! All you ever care about now is making yourself look useful! It's not about the people, not anymore." He said. Ladybug's face was a myriad of emotions, though hurt and anger were the dominant ones.

"Listen here Chat!-"

"Oh what lovely argument! So this is the famous Ladybug and Chat Noir? Can't say I'm disappointed! Hahahahaha!"

Chat quickly turned his head to the source of the high pitched laughter. Standing on a building and holding a gray umbrella with a spiderweb design was an odd girl. If it weren't for the fact that she wore no mask, he could have sworn it was another Akuma. She was a tall girl with pure white hair done up in fluffy pigtails. Her skin was white and her eyes were gray and full of mischief. She wore a puffy princess like dress that reached her knees. It was varying shade of gray and black stripped leggings and Mary-Janes adorned her legs and feet.

"Who are you?" Ladybug demanded.

"Me? Why I'm Miss Monochrome!" The girl exclaimed. The puzzle pieces clicked.

"Your the one that's been stealing color from everything!" Chat said. Miss Monochrome grinned.

"Finally someone who figures it out! You should come work with me! It's so much fun to wreck havoc!"

"No way José!" He exclaimed. "Now where's the portal!"

"Portal?" She asked. "It'd be boring if I just told you wouldn't it? Let's play a game instead!"

At this she twirled her umbrella and leaped over to where they were.

"There are dozens of pretty little butterflies here!" She said opening her palm. A white butterfly covered in white spots floated around.

"Find them and kill them, you'll find pieces of a mirror. It's a very useful mirror. There are ten in total."

"We don't have time for games!" Ladybug demanded.

"Not that you have a choice little red!" Miss Monochrome said, though her tone was darker. "She won't make the same mistake as the first time. You think the NetherWolves were dangerous? You have another thing coming then!"

And with that, Miss Monochrome was gone.

"We'll split up. Find the butterflies and the mirror pieces." Chat said before Ladybug had time to argue. She agreed though with reluctance, and they were each off.

______

Ladybug crushed another butterfly and and sighed when there was no mirror piece. She had been at it for thirty minutes yet so far she had only found two pieces. She sighed frustratedly before stopping to rest on top of a building.

She stared sadly up and the bland sky, thinking back to her argument with Chat Noir earlier. 

Ever since the final showdown with Hawkmoth she had changed, and she was slowly becoming conscious of it herself. Chat was right, she was becoming so absorbed with proving her self worth, the safety of the citizens wasn't her top priority. Not anymore.

It didn't help that some knew threat had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Queen Been and Le Petite Hirondelle had suddenly allied to themselves as well and that stressed her out as well. She took in a deep breath. 

Perhaps she needed to have a talk with Chat- No, Adrien and sort all of this out. After all, he was her partner, her friend. If anyone could help her, it was him.

With new resolve she turned and got ready to look for more butterflies. That's when she heard the soft clacking of heels on the roof and turned around. It was Miss Monochrome.

"Well done! Two pieces already? That's very impressive, little bug. Alas, I don't think it's necessary anymore." She said, twirling her umbrella around.

"What? What do you mean?" Ladybug asked.

"Well I mean your dear partner Chat Noir doesn't the think it's necessary and more," she said with a shrug. "I'll be honest though, I wasn't expecting him to agree when I offered him to work with me!" She let out a giggle.

Ladybug felt dread seep into her like an ice cold bucket of water. 

"You're lying!" She yelled. Miss Monochrome only giggled. 

"Hardly my little bug! Why don't you see for yourself? Of course I did take the liberty to change his color scheme to something more suiting." She said. Then the monochromatic teen pointed to the left and white spot leaped on to the building. Ladybug's eye's widened.

"Chat Noir!" She exclaimed. "No it can't be!" She denied. It couldn't be him, it had to be someone else! A hidden trick of the villain!

"Why not My Lady?" He  
Said, giving her his trademark grin. "Don't you think this is so much better? I mean I'm way more powerful now! You can join me too! Isn't that what you wanted? To have more power? To prove yourself?" He asked, extending his arm towards her. Ladybug subconsciously took a step forward.

Then she frowned, pulled out her yoyo and attacked.

\----

Queen Bee sighed a rammed her hammer into a flock of butterflies nearby. They instantly withered away, leaving no mirror piece behind. This was a huge waste of time.

"Hey Chat Noir! How many mirror pieces did you find?" She asked grumpily. There were so many better things she could be doing with her time right now!

"Four," he said as he crushed some more butterflies. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Hirondelle gliding around, trying to find the portal.

"You think Ladybug has the others?" She asked, waving to the bird like superhero. Chat shrugged.

"Dunno. Maybe she isn't looking." He said and Queen Bee frowned.

"Do you guys fight or something she asked, putting away her hammer. They had gotten rid of all the butterflies in this area and she was tired anyways. This superhero stuff sure was exhausting.

"Something like that," he said nonchalantly. He didn't offer more information and Queen Bee resisted the urge to press him and try to get more out of him. Hirondelle gracefully landed next to them.

"Well, I've yet to actually find any portal. It's like it doesn't exist. Which leads me to another observation," she said.

"What is it?" Chat Noir asked her. 

"There aren't any people here either so I started thinking. What if we somehow got sucked into some sort of alternate reality?" She asked. Queen Bee frowned.

"How would that be possible?" She asked, twirling a piece of blonde hair. Hirondelle shrugged.

"I'm not sure to be honest. I've been exploring. There are blank places everywhere, I've walked into a store and just walked into a white plain room. It's as if someone is projecting some sort of illusion or a alternative dimension and we're caught in it. It could be that lady's power, Miss Monochrome was her name I think."

"Wouldn't that mean that in our reality, the people are still in danger?" Chat asked.

"Duh!" Queen Bee said. "Let's go find Ladybug and ditch this place!"

____

Nathanaël peeked out from behind the tree he was hiding behind, completely freaked out. About an hour ago the sky had gone gray for about two minutes before returning to its normal sky blue. Unfortunately that hadn't been the last of the problems. There were huge butterflies flying around, with razor sharp teeth and long, thin and bony legs. They were going around, attaching themselves to people's back before letting go. He see a few people faint afterwards. It was a matter of time before they caught up to him.

He looked down at the watch that held the Akuma. 

He didn't know what to do. While the four superheroes had been spotted earlier, they had mysteriously vanished and the whole city was in panic. People were either running around like maniacs or hiding in whatever corner they could find. 

He sighed and clutched the watch tightly in hands. Was he willing to take the risk? Would he be able to do anything? All these questions ran through his head. Still, thinking about it so much wouldn't do any good. He put on the watch. 

At first nothing happened and Nathanaël wondered whether he was doing anything wrong. He tapped the watch. How did he use the Akuma at will anyways? He suddenly wished an instruction manual had been included. It would certainly make his life easier.

He sighed, something he had been doing very often. Perhaps if he concentrated and thought about being the Evillustrator...

There was a flash of light and when Nathanaël opened his eyes, he certainly wasn't in his own clothes anymore. He looked at himself and then at the watch. It seemed to be counting down two hours. He frowned, was that how long he had until he detransformed.

His thoughts and questions were cut short when a mutant butterfly suddenly approached him.

It was fight or flight for him right now, and powers or not, he doubted he'd be able to out run that thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exam week came out of nowhere and I haven't been able to update which makes me feel bad >_


	6. Chat Blanc is a bloodthirsty idiot

Ladybug was still having a hard time coming to terms with it. There was absolutely no way Chat Noir would betray her like that! It wasn't like him to just give up, it must have been some trick.

Yet as she stood there, fighting against this person, she couldn't help but think back to their fight earlier. She knew that he had been right and that she had been impossibly stubborn these past few months. She wondered if perhaps he had simply become sick of her. The simple thought that Chat Noir, Adrien, her partner, best friend, and crush had been driven away to evil by her, I made her sad. Still, there was no way she could let her guard down.

Whether this person was actually Chat Noir or not, she still had to stand her ground and fight him. He had been right earlier, she needed to focus more on being the heroine she was supposed to be, and she was going to take his words to heart.

"Don't you see everything would be so much easier if you just give in bugaboo?" Chat asked and Ladybug dodged a sudden kick he sent her way.

"No way I'm giving up!" She insisted. At this point, she wouldn't have any choice but to use lucky charm, which would be a waste of time. Not that this wasn't a waste of time already.

"I have to say, your stubbornness is getting annoying, Princess!" Chat said to gritted teeth, using his staff to push her back.

"Argh!"

 

She went flying, barely able to use her yoyo to catch herself before falling off the edge of the building. Unfortunately the force was still too great and suddenly she wasn't holding onto the string anymore. She was falling and there was no way she was getting out of this one!

"Got you!" Someone exclaimed, and suddenly Ladybug found herself being carried in the air. She turned around to see Queen Bee and couldn't help the look of relief that crossed her face.

"Thanks!" She said.

"No problem," She said with a grin. "Anyways, who's the Chat look alike he's fighting?"

"Look alike?" Ladybug asked and turned around to see what Queen Bee was talking about. Sure enough Chat Noir was fighting his evil version. Queen Bee went and quickly dropped her off on a nearby building. She saw Hirondelle fly over to help Chat Noir.

"Okay so we have a really big issue here," Queen Bee said.

"What is it?" She asked the bee themed heroine.

"Well we think we might be trapped in some sort of alternate reality here. We don't know how or why, but we really need to get out, because that means the city could be in grave danger without us there!" She said and Ladybug frowned.

"...alternate reality?"

"Yeah. You haven't noticed that this city here is completely empty? There are even some places that are completely blank."

"So it's some sort of decoy?"

"Yes," Queen Bee said. "We think that we should find the mirror that Miss Monochrome spoke about. We think it might actually help us get out."

"Oh, well I have two," she said, pulling them out. 

"Good, Chat has four, Hirondelle has one and I have two. That means there's only one left to find!"

Then they looked at their fighting comrades and the dozens of butterflies surrounding them.

"Do you think we can actually find it?" Ladybug asked skeptically. Queen Bee grinned smugly. 

"Of course we can, what do you expect?"

_____

The Evillustrator was in huge trouble. After transforming, he had managed to fight off the energy leeching butterflies and round people up to safety, no matter their skepticism at accepting his help at first. Unfortunately while doing so he failed to realized that every time he attacked, he actually used up sec da and sometimes even minutes from his countdown. Now he only had forty three minutes left.

He kicked away one of the huge butterflies and leaped away, avoiding the grasp of another one. Thankfully he had enhanced reflexes now so he didn't have to rely too much on his powers. 

"Where are they!" He asked frustratedly, referring to the four superheroes. There was still no sign of them. He sighed, there was no way he could keep this up forever!

He used his tablet to draw a giant blow dryer as another flock of butterflies came closer. They blew away, but two minutes and thirty seconds were deducted from his watch. He groaned as he spotted more approaching.

He got ready to bail, when suddenly a blast of ice left them frozen solid and on the ground. He was quickly on guard.

"Oh, I didn't think there was another one," a female voice suddenly said, and The Evillustrator looked up. He was shocked for a few seconds. It was Stormy Weather.

"You...too?" He asked a she nodded, showing him her hair clip, which also had a countdown on it. 

"Yeah, I mean I dunno but with Ladybug and the others in trouble I guess some one had to help," she said. So perhaps he wasn't the only one completely skeptical about this. It made him feel somewhat better. Then he processed what she said.

"Wait, you said they're in trouble?" He asked her. She nodded. 

"Yeah, I heard this weird lady talking to someone. Said their doll has trapped them in his world or something like that." She said with a shrug. "There was a wall right next to this portal thingy, she told some of the butterflies that it was important to guard, that the wall had to be safe," Stormy Weather explained.

"So we destroy the wall and they come back?" The Evillustrator asked.

"It's our best bet."

"Let's go, then!"

______

"I found it!" Ladybug cried, holding up the last piece of the mirror.

"It was about time!" Queen Bee said, tired, and irritable. "Quick let's put the pieces together and see what happens."

They both took out the pieces and put them together, rearranging the pieces like a puzzle to make them fit. Suddenly they started glowing and the it was a single, round mirror framed by black iron embedded with some sort of blue crystal.

"So what now?" Queen Bee asked. "What's the mirror supposed to do?" She asked, waving it around.

"Careful!" Ladybug said, grabbing it before Queen Bee could drop it.

"Bravo!" Ladybug turned to the source of the voice, finds no none other than Miss Monochrome sitting there, clapping slowly.

"You know, you all keep on surprising me!" She said, laughing.

"It's marvelous how much luck you all seem to have, even when the odds are all against you!"

"What do you want!" Ladybug said angrily. Miss Monochrome didn't seem fazed by her anger though.

"Well I mean I'm the kind of person that plays fair here. That mirror like I said earlier is very special. It will show you reality if you ask it to." Ladybug frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean? she asked. Miss Monochrome laughed.

"Just what I said!"

And then she had vanished. Queen Bee grabbed the mirror from Lady Bug and looked at.

"Hey Mirror!" She said. Ladybug resisted the urge to face palm.

"Where's the exit for the this place or something like that?" She asked.

"You don't think that's actually going to-"

"Oh! It actually worked!"

"It did?"

Sure enough when Ladybug peered into the mirror she saw a familiar place from this monochromatic world. It was a mural by the fake Eiffel Tower. It had stood out the her because aside from themselves, it was the only thing that had any color.

"You think this is it?" Ladybug asked.

"It has to be!" Queen Bee insisted. "I mean it's not like we have any other choices."

"Okay then," Ladybug said. "Let's go get Chat and Hirondelle and ditch this place!"

_____

Getting to the center of the storm? 

Easy.

Sneaking past the carnivorous butterflies?

Impossible.

Stormy Weather and him were fighting, but they were running out of time. Quite literally. He had about fifteen minutes left and by how sparse Stormy was being with her attacks, she probably had the same issue.

"We have to do something!" She yelled at him, dodging a butterfly and hitting another one with her umbrella. The Evillustrator decided that she had it better. At least Stormy could use blunt force against theses things.

"I know! I think I have an idea but I need you to distract them!" He said. "Try attacking that crystal thing the seem to be protecting!"

"Got it!" She shouted back and did just that. The Evillustrator took advantage of this and snuck towards the wall with the painting. Using his tablet, he drew a giant watering can and had it spill over the painting. Immediately it seemed to warp in to various shades of gray and he could suddenly see into what seemed to be another world. 

"Oh boy now you've done it!" Someone said from behind him. "He worked so hard on maintaining that illusion, he's going to be unbearable now!"

"W-who are you?" He asked. He could almost here the girl behind him grinning, and he's was paralyzed with fear.

"Me? I'm Miss Monochrome!"

_________

They managed to knock out Chat Blanc, as Queen Bee had dubbed him, and they were speeding off towards the Eiffel of this world. 

"Look!" Hirondelle said, "there it is!"

They all came to a stop in front of the mural.

"Sooo..." Chat Noir said, "how do we get out of here exactly?"

"Maybe if I use Super Force?" Queen Bee suggested? Ladybug shook her head.

"That might destroy our exit. Plus we need you to destroy the portal." She pointed out. 

"Please, save your breath! There's no way you're getting out of here, not if I don't want you to leave!" 

They all turned around, only to see Chat Blanc, bruised and beaten and incredibly angry. 

"As if you have a choice!" Queen Bee said angrily. Get us out of here now!" She demanded, albeit somewhat childishly. Ladybug was reminded of someone though she couldn't place her finger on it.

"Hahaha! Don't make me laugh blondie!" He said sarcastically. He looked as if he were going to say something else before he fell silent and all of a sudden his face morphed into fury.

"NO!" He shouted, "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" He demanded. They all turned around, only to see the mural falling apart. Through it they could see their world. The all looked at each other and grinned. It was time to end this!

_____

Chloé sighed as she looked at her copy of the local newspaper. She had a Latte and a cookie besides her and across from her Vi was sitting, drawing odd pattern onto a notepad.

"So what does it say?" Vi asked her, looking up. Chloé wrinkled her nose.

"First of all, your hands are covered in lead," she pointed out, pushing a small container of hand sanitizer towards her. She shrugged but took it anyways. 

"Second of all, you should really try to read on your own."

"I do, I just get a headache and the I get bored," Vi said. Chloé rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. It's basically saying how all six of us saved Paris and what not. Which is preposterous! Those two Akuma didn't even do anything!" She insisted.

"They did free us from Chat Blanc's world," Vi pointed out. Chloé shrugged.

"What's up with that anyways? I thought Chat Blanc was supposed to be a copycat or something? How did he do that?" She asked.

"Easy," Vi started explaining. "Chat Blanc is Chat Noir's Anti. Noir destroys, so logically Blanc creates."

"I don't understand how you understand these things" Chloé said. She picked up a yellow binder she had bought with a cute Bee patterns and opened it. Inside there were three pages. One on Nether Wolves, creatures of the Nether forest controlled only by the woodland spirits. Another one on the Shadow Beasts, the carnivorous butterflies that had been plaguing the town. No one knew their nature and seemed to respond to a particular witch only. Finally, Miss Monochrome. A witch of dark magic who's origin was unknown in the mirror world. 

There was once missing, a page that hadn't appeared after sh Brad destroyed the portal. Chat Blanc had returned to the mirror world though. He was still here, running wild in their world, and Chloé knew he was out for blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading. :)
> 
> I've always found Chloé to be a fascinating character so I decided to work on a fic revolving around her and an oc. She might seem a bit out of character so sorry.
> 
> Because this was written on a whim, the continuation of this fic depends on whether people like it and want me to continue it or not. 
> 
> lots of love, LM


End file.
